Sarcasm
by Sarkura
Summary: Apparently Zack had been the ever troublesome puppy and somehow managed to make the mighty SOLDIER 1st Class GENERAL SEPHIROTH... baby-sit a Cadet- a cute one too.


S A R C A S M

The all mighty SOLDIER 1st Class General Sephiroth was currently in his nice and sparkling clean office and... baby-sitting a Cadet, specifically Cadet Cloud Strife. Cloud had blond spiky hair and the most strangest pair of curious blue eyes he had ever seen- he was seated on a comfy black leather sofa... in his office. Why? It all started with Zack Fair, the SOLDIER 2nd Class begging his mentor Angel Hewley- who in turn helped said puppy trouble maker.

"Hmph..." he pause, "Angeal is spoiling his student too much." Sephiroth mumbled and sighed as he scanned over the report in his hand quickly and glanced at Cloud. He didn't mind letting the nervous child sit in his office but Cloud kept sneaking glances at him whenever he thought Sephiroth was not looking. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

Enough was ENOUGH.

He couldn't take it! Subconsciously his curious mind would not let go of what was so damn interesting. Was it his hair? Was it his eyes? Was it his beautiful weapon mounted on the wall? Was it the mountain of paper work? He sighed again and settled down his fountain pen. This drew Cloud's attention upon Sephiroth again. He rose from his brown leather chair stretching and rolled his shoulders in a circular motion; he moved towards the Cadet and sat besides him.

"Your staring is-" he gave Cloud a dark glare (to which Cloud flinched) he couldn't let the small boy know his staring was unnerving the General. "Cadet, if there's something you want to say, say it. And speak now."

The blond whom resembled a baby chocobo shifted away from Sephiroth slightly. "S-Sir I..." the words died on Cloud's perk lips; a sigh passed those pinkish lips and head shaking. Cloud's eyes became determined and cool. "General Sephiroth," he said without hesitation. "Zack Fair, sent me here to ask you a question because he was curious." Sephiroth raised a brow slightly at the sudden change of personality take-over displayed from Cloud. "And this question is?" he always was calm and collective. Calm and collective- "Who do you find attractive?" Cloud said with a straight face, looking directly at Sephiroth's green eyes.

"Cadet, is that all?"

"Yes Sir."

The all mighty SOLDIER 1st Class General Sephiroth was in his large but cluttered office baby-sitting Cloud because Zack Fair decided he wanted to know who he found attractive... Sephiroth rarely swore but- aw, fuck it!

A small coy smile twitched on the corner of his lips as he stood up and towered over Cloud. Sephiroth took a few steps towards Cloud, but Cloud instinctively took a few steps back. Suddenly Cloud's back hit the wall; he tried to move around the General, but Sephiroth's arms trapped Cloud and pinned him to the wall. "Cadet Cloud Strife?" A nervous look from Cloud was directed at Sephiroth. Looks like the surge of bravery earlier had disappeared. "Yes, Sir?" Cloud's voice was small and weak.

"I find you attractive." Sephiroth said sarcastic, within a few seconds Cloud's face turned a bright crimson blush. Confusion and shock took over Cloud in an instant. Cute... Sephiroth's evil plan to scare the blond switched. "What-" Shame, he didn't have a chance to defend his first kiss- Cloud that is.

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

Cloud stumbled out the office in a daze, hastily covering all the bite marks on his skin near his neck with the scarf his mother made for him as a good luck charm. Guess... it worked somewhat, just Cloud never expected his first meeting with his Hero and Crush to go... so far Down South. None the less he was happy and tired. He was going to thank his friend and then ask for another favor. Conveniently, Zack was jogging towards Cloud from a lesson on war tactics.

"Heya Spiky!" he said cheerfully and ruffled the sweat drenched blond hair. Zack's mood vanished and concern for his best friend was top priority. "Spiky, did anything happen?"

Cloud gave a weak smile at Zack; always the protective one. "Yeah... I need an excuse never to meet the General again." The sentence had sarcasm written all over it. Cloud gave a sly smile at Zack's widening eyes, mouth opened to respond but too shocked for words. Who wouldn't be? Cloud had swollen lips and Love Marks on his neck and bruises on his hips.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII!

Hope you enjoyed reading that. I wanted to write that for sometime now. =D


End file.
